Teenage Drama
by BeaTVLover
Summary: what if in Charlie 4 Toby 1, Teddy and Beau kissed after him and his girlfriend broke up? Is Teddy ready to get over Spencer? And how will Spencer take this all? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"I did it" Beau said surprised

"We did it." Teddy corrects him. Why does she feel so happy that he's no longer dating her?

"Thank you Teddy. I couldn't have done it without you." Beau tells her and hugs her. She hugs back and then they pull back not letting go of each other looking into each other eyes. The two both start to lean in and then their lips were connected.

Suddenly the door opens as they jump apart. Standing there is Bob clean and as fresh as a daisy.

"How's it going in here" he asked luckily not knowing what just happened in the room between his daughter and worker.

"It's fine Mr. Duncan. Oh and I'm so sorry what happened before. My girlfriend texted me and Teddy just help me break up with her. So we don't have to worry about her anymore." Beau said.

"How about you come on a job with me and we'll see because your girl problems are out of the." Bob told excitedly.

"Not all of them." Beau muttered to himself.

"What?" Bob asked.

"I said okay." Beau said quickly covering up what he just said. He looked over at Teddy who was now in her chair spinning looking bored to death.

They said goodbye to her and walked out. Hopefully beau can concentrate on the job instead of Teddy.

**Hey hope you guys liked it. if you guys review then i'll continue this story. just let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy was still in the office when she decided to call Spencer on ooVoo(1). "Hey Teddy, what's up?" Spencer asked when he answered her call. "I had a question. There's a guy and a kinda like him and he's single and I think he's likes me. Should I ask him out?" Teddy asked him wondering what to do with Beau. "Well why do you think he's likes you. Does he flirt with you, give you flowers?" Spencer started but got cut off by Teddy. "We kissed." She told him nervously. "Oh, well did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" Spencer asked slightly jealous. "One we both leaned in and then our lips were connected and don't ask me how he feels cause my dad walked in. He didn't know what happen though. And two, are you jealous?" Teddy said amused. "One, no. and two, how do you feel about it?" Spencer told her back. Teddy sat there thinking how did she feel. "It was amazing and I felt sparks." She told him forgetting it's her ex-boyfriend she talking to and was daydreaming about the kiss. "Oh Teddy I forgot I really have to go. I have to study with my buddies. I'll see you later. Good luck on your guy." Spencer said then hung up. Teddy shrugged it off and since that didn't give her a good answer, or any answer, she took the phone and call Ivy. "Hey Ivy, I need help I have a boy problem." Teddy said when she picked up her phone. "Is it Spencer? Because if it I will go over there and kick him in the-"Ivy started but got cut off "No, it's Beau, my dad's new employee." Teddy interpreted "Oh that's a problem. But what's wrong with him?" Ivy replied sounding interested like she was bored before. (But wouldn't be a surprise because her parents are wackos) "He needed help breaking up with his girlfriend so I helped him. After he hugged and then we kissed. I felt sparks and the kiss was amazing. But I didn't get to talk to him because my dad walked in, luckily being stupid and not knowing anything, pulled Beau on a job." Teddy said in one breath amazingly and then let it out. "That's tough. When do they get back?" Ivy asked her BFF. "Apparently now. Got to go Ivy. See ya later." Teddy said heard her friend say bye and hung up the phone. "Beau did really good. I'm proud. You're a good employee. Well I got to go. I think it has something to do with Gabe." Bob said as they walked in the door and he walked right back out. "So, what kind job did you go on?" Teddy asked trying to not have a awkward silence. "The house had a kitchen with ants so we got um out. Not that fun but it's a job." Beau said rocking back on his feet. "Listen I don't want things to be awkward because of what happened. So first did it mean anything to you? Cause it did to me. I felt sparks. What 'bout you?" Teddy asked confidently "Yes. It did. I felt fireworks." Beau replied. "Then there's only one way to go. Will you go out with me Beau?" Teddy smirked. "Why yes I will" Beau answered smiling. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. I kept forgetting to check the reviews and my e-mail doesn't work with me on my computer. In 2 days I'll be going to see R5 for a second time. Woo! So tell me what you think. Give me a request on any show and if I know it and like it I'll write it. Give me tips. Write about R5. Talk to me about anything. Follow me on twitter at R5lover32. (By the way those things above are just options. If you don't do them I will not kill you. I just tell you ways to talk to me because I love you random people on the internet.) (1) If you guys don't know what it is it's video chatting or you could just type what you want to say to your friends. My sister is obsessed with it and we got yelled at by my mom for going in and out of each other's room at 1 30 am. Oh well.


	3. Author's note: Beau or Spencer

So I saw the new promo for Good Luck Charlie (Teddy's Choice) and I was wondering who you guys are voting for. I'm voting Beau. Also if she picks Spencer I was wondering if you guys want me to switch to a Spencer/Teddy story. If some don't want that but some do I'll just make a new Spencer/Teddy story. If Beau does win and some of you guys do want a new story I'll make it. And tell me if you want me to write a new chapter this week or just wait until I see the new one. Ways to contact me are PM, review, and tweet me at R5lover32.


	4. Chapter 3

Teddy and Ivy are in Teddy's room for their sleepover. The girls were both in good moods since earlier that day, Beau asked Teddy out and Ivy got a bunch of new designer things at the mall. Oh the things that makes this girl happy.

"So, how are you and Beau doing?" Ivy asked her best friend in the 'I want to know details so tell me now before you die" voice.

"Dude, we just started going this afternoon. We haven't done anything." Teddy replied. Then her mom called her upstairs so Ivy and herself went up. She was about to say what on earth do you need, but her thoughts got cut off by seeing her ex-boyfriend standing in the living room of her house.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Teddy asked as she hugged him.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. How about you come help me decide on what kind of dessert I should make Ivy?" Amy said. Ivy followed her into the kitchen mumbling something about food happily.

"Well you said you thought you felt sparks with that guy, and that you didn't know about him, and he works for your dad. So I thought that meant you can't date him and I'm here to get your mind off of him." The boy replied.

"Listen Spencer, I talked to him and found out he feels the same way. I know he works for my dad, but I don't care. If he has a problem with it then it can be like Romeo and Juliet." She told Spencer.

"Okay listen Teddy, that's not the only reason I came. I still have feelings for you and I missed you." He admitted

"Spencer, I miss you to and I still like you, but with you being so far away, I don't think it would work well. We tried. And if we're meant to be then we'll find each other again. Also, it's not like I'm marring Beau, I'm just dating him to see how it goes, and also you cheated on me before. That really hurt so how do I know you're not you just saying this and you have another girlfriend in Boston? I think you should be going." Teddy said and walked into the kitchen with the other girls. Spencer walked out the door to go stay with his parents brokenhearted.

**A/N okay I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting so long and about chapter 2's author's note. I didn't realized I did that. so review what you thought. also if you guys want me to write about a certain episode or different show then tell me. I'm open for suggestions. you can follow me on twitter at R5lover32, tiffr5family on instagram, PM me, or just review. these are options. I will not hunt you down to murder if you don't. or I might, I'll think about.**


End file.
